mocktheweekfandomcom-20200215-history
Scenes We'd Like To See: Series 6, Episode 6
The following is a guide to the Scenes We'd Like To See topics and suggestions made in the sixth episode of the sixth series. Key *'HD' – Hugh Dennis *'AP' – Andy Parsons *'FB' – Frankie Boyle *'RH' – Russell Howard *'AH' – Adam Hills *'DM' – David Mitchell Topics Things You Wouldn't Hear At the Olympics *'FB: '''The atheletes will now go forward to recieve their medals and complimentary prawn crackers. *'HD: And there is the Chinese coxless four. It's a harsh punishment, but that's what happens if you lose a heat. *'AP: '''And look, there's Paula Radcliffe in a clown outfit holding a sparkler. *'DM: 'We can't find the national anthem to Togo! We're going to have to use the ''Benny Hill theme tune! *'FB: '''And that is a personal best: first time I've managed to crack one off to the weightlifting. *'AH: 'OH MY GOD, THINGS ARE REALLY EXCITING HERE AT THE SAILING!!! *'HD: 'And there goes the bell! Someone has stolen the bell! *'RH: 'And now, over to the Paralympics with Glenn Hoddle. *'FB: 'She's passed one! She's passed two! Paula Radcliffe is very ill, indeed! *'HD: 'He meddled in Sydney, he meddled in Athens, and he's gonna meddle here unless someone catches him! *'DM: 'And coming up, your chance to watch teenagers in Leotards without feeling bad. *'FB: 'To show you just how polluted this city is, the javelin has got stuck in the sky. *'RH: 'The leading British swimmer had to pull out of the 400m freestyle because he couldn't find a pound for the locker. *'HD: 'Well, we should've done better in the shooting, and this young team from south Manchester know it. *'FB: 'And anyone who thinks this opening ceremony is amazing has never been to Blackpool on ecstasy. Lines You Wouldn't Hear In a War Film *'FB: We've managed to crack the German code. Turns out they were sending messages in German. *'HD': accent and confused Why are we speaking English? *'AP: '''I'm afraid we all can't afford goggles, so what we're going to have is go like this. ''(makes rings with his hands and puts them over his face) *'AH: '''Terribly sorry Sergeant, it's just that when you said "Let's all band together and take Jerry from behind..." *'DM: ' So chaps, this is the strategy for the get out of the prisoner of war camp: we sit it out until the end of the war. *'FB:' I can't feel my legs! That's because your arms have been blown off! *'HD': I'm saving private Ryan... money on his car insurance! *'FB': Is anyone else embarrassed that we've all turned up in the same outfit? *'RH': There's only one way to settle this war: Through the medium of dance! *'HD: Don't worry, Tommy, I'll make sure she gets it. It's chlamydia, isn't it? *'''FB: You've each been selected for this mission, because you're unknown to the enemy, and you each have a special skill: Professor Hawking, John Lesley, Phil Neville, The Wu-Tang clan, Usher, the Sugar Puffs monster, and Daniel Day Lewis! Welcome, to Operation MINDFUCK! Category:Scenes We'd Like To See